Atlantic Republic
|+'Atlantic Republic' |- |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Other Languages' || Various - French, Italian |- |'Capital' || Republic City |- |'Government' || Federal Republic |- |'List of Presidents of Atlantic Republic President' || Marcus Rockefeller |- |'Vice Presidents' || Sheila Negelia and John Faulk |- |'Area' || 131,307 sq. km |- |'Population' || 25,679,153(as of 2000) |- |'Independence' || January 1, 1901 from Canada (self-government) |- |'Currency' || atlantic dollar (A$) |} The Atlantic Republic, is comprised of 4 large islands and several smaller ones off the coast of Canada and the United States in the Atlantic Ocean, stretching from Nova Scotia to just south of New Jersey. The nation is organized into 10 regions. REGIONS OF THE ATLANTIC REPUBLIC 'Region of Alba' Municipalities in the Province of Benwick, AB Municipalities in the Province of Caxton, AB Municipalities in the Province of Hampstead Marshall, AB Municipalities in the Province of Old Water Island, AB Municipalities in the Province of Windsor, AB 'Region of Alfreds' Municipalities in the Province of the Capital, AS Municipalities in the Province of Norwich, AS 'Region of Alexander' Municipalities in the Province of Newbury, AX Municipalities in the Province of Orvel, AX Municipalities in the Province of Gold Islands, AX 'Region of Elizabeth' Municipalities in the Province of Wantage, EZ 'Region of Kings' Municipalities in the Province of Belmont, KS Municipalities in the Province of Forham, KS *Maspeth Municipalities in the Province of Hartford, KS Municipalities in the Province of Metropolis, KS *New Straton *Waldwick *Dukes *Bishop *York *East Richmond *West Richmond 'Region of Morgan' Municipalities in the Province of Carnegie, MN Municipalities in the Province of Norrey, MN 'Region of Parsippany' Municipalities in the Province of Franklyn, PY Municipalities in the Province of Montague, PY Municipalities in the Province of Morris, PY 'Region of St. Ann's' Municipalities in the Province of Union, SA *Union City, pop *Long Town *Tide Head, pop: 49,234 *Forest Land *Hampton *Milan *Solana Beach *Northbourne *Wrexham *Preston *Angels Bay *Upland *Forum *Torbay *Birkenhead *Bath Town *Ives Island *Bude Island Municipalities in the Province of Lavalette, SA Municipalities in the Province of Cabot, SA 'Region of Northern Verrazano' 'Region of Southern Verrazano' History *The First settlers of the Atlantic Republic were Native North Americans. There are remnants of the native population throughout the nation, but particularly on St. Ann's Island and New Utrecht Island. Only four Special Administrative Municipalities, called Native Lands remain in control of Native North Americans. *The Native North American Population in the Atlantic Republic comprise of two tribes, the Algic Tribe and the Beul Tribe. The Tribes were mostly peaceful peoples living of the land. The Beul Tribe fell first to European Settlers, the Algic fell second after a bloody war. Records show human population on the Islands of the Atlantic Republic for at least 5,000 years. *The Vikings were first Europeans to land on what is now the Atlantic Republic. Expeditions date back to expeditions AD 1000. There is evidence of Viking settlement at New Utrecht Point in the small town of Des Salles (just north of Napier) in present day Alexander. *In1497 the British made the first landing of Colonial Europeans came with the voyage of the explorer John Cabot http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cabot. With Cabot's voyage the British claimed the Islands of what would be the Atlantic Republic. John Cabot called the area he explored New Foundland. It is unclear though whether Cabot landed in current New Foundland, Nova Scotia, New Utrect Island, or the state of Maine. *The second European explorer was the landing of Giovanni Da Verrazano. Verrazano made a stop over on present day Atlantic Republic, stopping on South Atlantic Island. He made contact with the Beul Tribe, and kept heading west to modern day New York Harbor. *In 1534 the French were the next Europeans to claim land on the Atlantic Islands. In 1534 Cartier made his landing on New Urtecht Island. Though claims were made of ownership, Cartier explorations left no permanent settlers behind. *In 1570 the Dutch created the first settlements naming them the Atlantic Netherlands-- staking claim to almost all of the Atlantic Islands. *In 1583 the British took over the Atlantic Netherlands renaming them the Atlantic Colonies. Sir Humphrey Gilbert claimed Newfoundland and the Atlantic Netherlands as England's first overseas colony under the Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I. Britain called the area the Atlantic Colonies, as opposed to the American Colonies. The first settlement was in Port Barrack in what is now the City of Metropolis in 1608. Britain established settlements along the New Utrecht and Queen Mary Island. As these colonies expanded, a struggle for control of North America took place between 1689 and 1763 during the French and Indian Wars. *In 1840 the Atlantic Colonies were handed over to Canada, and renamed the Atlantic Territories. Britain merged the Colonies with Canada to form a single colony, the United Province of Canada. *In 1901 the Atlantic Territories declared it's independence from Canada, creating the new nation named the Atlantic Republic. The Atlantic Territories Independence movement held two referendums in 1898 and 1901, with votes of 59.6% and 88.6% respectively for its proposal for sovereignty. In 1901, the Supreme Court of Canada ruled unilateral secession by a province to be constitutional. The Atlantic Republic left Canada with out a shot being fired. *In 1920, 1938, 1950 the United States offered the Atlantic Republic statehood. Each time the country voted down with huge margins any affiliation with the United States. The proposed name of the State was Atlantic. Administrative Districts and Organization *National Goverment Executive Branch is run by the President. *Regional Goverment Executive Branch is run by a Governor. *Provincial Goverment Executive Branch is run by an Executive. *Municipal Goverment Executive Branch is run by a Mayor Politics *Purple Party (Far-Left) strong-hold in the North *Independence Party (Left) strong-hold in the North- Irish, workers *United Independent Party (Center-Left)- strong-hold on New Utrecht *United Party (Center) strong-hold in Alba- non ethnic politics *Gold Party (Right)- strong-hold in the South- Italian, owners *Golden Bear Party (Southern Far-Right)- strong hold in South VZ *Golden Ox Party (Southern Center-Right)- strong hold in South VZ Economics Population by Island 1. New Urtecht/Old Water/ Gold: 7 million 2. Verranzano/Brielle: 3 million 3. Parssipany: 1.4 million 4. St. Ann's: 775,000 Population by Region, Largest Cities by Region *1. Kings- 3 million and growing: Metropolis(*), Maspeth *2. South VZ- 2 million and growing: Atlantis(*), Arcata *3. North VZ- 1 million and growing: Bar Le Duc, Bradfurd (*) *4. Elizabeth- 1 million and stable: Port Town, Drewsey, Sydney (*) *5. Morgan- 900,000 and shrinking: Aberdeen(*), Arles, St. Peter, Wood Lake *6. Alba- 900,000 and growing: Mill Valley, Colmar(*), Canada City *7. Alfreds- 800,000 and growing: Republic City(CAP), Norwich(*) *8. St. Ann's- 775,000 and shrinking: Union City(*), Upland, Bell *9. Alexander- 720,000 and stable: Napier(*), Oceanside, Bishop *10. Parssipany- 400,000 and stable: Rockville, New Holland(*) Top 10 Cities by Population *1. Metropolis, Kings- just over 3 million people and growing. *2. Atlantis, South VZ- just under 2 million people and growing. *3. Port Town, Elizabeth- just over 1 million people and shrinking. *4. Bar Le Duc, North VZ- almost 1 million people and growing rapidly. *5. Republic City, Alfreds- just under 800,000 and stable. *6. Mill Valley, Alba- just over 600,000 and slightly growing. *7. Union City, St. Ann's- just over 500,000 and shrinking. *8. Napier, Alexander- just over 500,000 and slightly shrinking. *9. Aberdeen, Morgan- just over 400,000 and stable *10. Rockville, Parsippany- 400,000 and slightly shrinking. Ancestry by Region *St. Ann's: Irish, French *Elizabeth: Irish, English *Parsippany: Irish, English *Alba: German, English *Alfreds: Italian, Irish *Morgan: Italian, Irish *Alexander: Italian, Irish *Kings: Italian, Irish *North Verrazano: Italian, French *South Verrazano: Italian, English Industries by Region *1. Kings- Finance, Media, Tourism (GROWING behind the strength of Financial sector) *2. South VZ- Shipping, Tourism, Finance (GROWING behind the strength of Shipping and Tourism) *3. North VZ- Shipping, Wine, Tourism, Defense (GROWING in all sectors) *4. Elizabeth- Oil, Manufacturing, Finance (Growing slowly, from Oil) *5. Morgan- Manufacturing (SHRINKING) *6. Alba- Food, Agriculture (GROWING in Food Sector) *7. Alfreds- Goverment, Oil (Growing slowly in Oil) *8. St. Ann's- Manufacturing, Fishing, Coal (SHRINKING across the boards) *9. Alexander- Defense, Tourism, Manufacturing (Shrinking in all, including Defense) *10. Parssipany- Oil, Diamonds, Tourism, Timber (Growing slightly, Diamonds strong) Diamonds Industry Some of the world's most unique diamonds come from an area of Parsippany dubbed the Royal Hills. The most famous stone is the Pink Lady, which is a rare pink stone. Oil Industry There are huge oil deposits off the coast of the island of Parsippany. Agricultural Industry Cranberries, Apples, Blueberries, Maple Sugar, Potatoes, Spring Water, Poultry, Eggs, and Dairy are big cash crops. An important and growing part of the AR economy is artisan foods. Fishing Industry The fishing industry is crucial to the Northern economy of the Atlantic Republic, based on lobsters, clams, and deep sea fishing. Whaling as an industry is now extinct. Manufacturing Paper, Lumber, Wood Products, Electronic Equipment, Leather, Food Products, Textiles, Bio-technology. Ceramics, glass, chemical plants, refineries. Tourism *World City *Surfing *Skiing *Beach *Golf/Spa *Opera *Casinos *Nature Transportation *National Railway System (NRS) *National Highway Network (NHS) National Baseball League Teams *Metropolis *Metropolis *Atlantis *Port Town *Drewsey Pirates *Sydney Snakes *Bar Le Duc *Mill Valley *Union City *Napier *Aberdeen *Rockville National Hockey Conferences Teams *Union City Crooners *Union City Jay Birds *Bell Baymen *Upland Torrent *Rockville Killer Whales *Port Town Fleet *Mill Valley Corn Huskers *Napier Vikings *Metropolis Tigers *Metropolis Brawlers *St. Peter Seals *Aberdeen Black Knights *Atlantis Destroyers *Bar Le Duc Quicksilver *Arcata Blue Stars *Oceanside Wind Stars National Soccer League Teams *Union City Strike *Rockville *Port Town *Mill Valley *Colmar Crush *Wood Lake *Metropolis *Metropolis *Maspeth Monster *Aberdeen Line *Republic City Capitals *Napier Eastmen *Bar Le Duc Guard *Atlantis Missles *Atlantis National Basketball League Teams *Metropolis *Maspeth *Atlantis *Atlantis *Atlantis *Port Town *Port Town *Bar Le Duc *Republic City *Mill Valley *Union City *Napier *Aberdeen *Rockville National Rugby League Teams *Metropolis *Atlantis *Bar Le Duc *Mill Valley *Republic City *Rockville *Upland National Lacrosse Association Teams *Richmond *Waldwick *Maspeth *St. Peter *Wood Lake *Atlantis *Arcata *Bradfurd *Long Town Fear *Bell *Upland *Republic City *Napier *Arles *Aberdeen *Bishop Education The Nation's education system is run by the Chancellor of Education. Higher Education facilities are categorized by four levels of distinction. National, Regional, Provincial and Municipal. There are six National Universities in the Atlantic Republic National Universities *Preston Park National University established in 1903 *Metropolis National University established in 1930 *Alexander National University established in 1910 *Queen Elizabeth National University established in 1946 *New Utrecht National University established in 1959 *Atlantic National University established in 1990 Category:Atlantic Republic